


Arya Stark (Harry Potter Au/One shot)

by Galatic_Swag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatic_Swag/pseuds/Galatic_Swag
Summary: Arya's first day at Hogwarts,all the way from when she wakes up to when she gets sorted🙂~
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Arya Stark (Harry Potter Au/One shot)

Arya woke up in her comfy warm bed on a mild morning in Scotland,her blinds already drawn by the servants.She hops out of bed pulls on her shorts and shrugs into a warm grey jumper before she pads over the warm stone floor to her chester drawers,pulling out the top drawer and makes a face when she can't find a matching pair of socks but pulls out one black and one white knee high socks prior to putting her two daisy clips in her hair and putting on her sword necklace her dear cousin Jon had given her for her birthday before she grabs the grey wolf with golden eyes that he mother had knitted for her that she named Nymeria,her siblings and cousin had similar ones of their own.

She chews her lip nervously,this would be her first year at hogwarts although she was a bit exited too since it would mean she would see Robb and Jon more often and their would be plenty students new like her so she could make friends as well.She holds Nymeria close,Jon moves closer to her and messes up her hair,she looks up at him making a face but then smiles "you'll do well little sister, I promise"he says,he had taken to calling her that since they had always been so close.They make their way to the porky with Mother,Robb,Sansa and Ser Rodrick carrying the luggage,her father had been thrown in Azkaban a few years ago for a crime Arya knew he did not commit.

They reach platform 9 and 3/4 within twenty minutes or so,Ser Rodrick hands them their things and their mother wishes them all good luck with a tired smile on her lips,her blue eyes glassy almost in tears but her mother would never cry in public anymore because she had to be strong since father got sent away and it wouldn't look good if she did her mother had said once.

Sansa quickly left to talk with her friends Jeyne,Margery and Myranda Royce,Jon got dragged off by Robb to go over to Robb's friend Theon who visited Winterfell every Christmas but Jon doesn't like him much she knew he would rather hang out with Sam, Pyp or his boyfriend Satin.That left Arya alone apart from her old cat Alysanne in her cadge.

Arya sure-footedly made her way threw the crowds of students and parents with Nymeria under her arm and her left hand held her cats cadge and her right held her trunk,she jumps onto the train making sure not to drop anything before she walks down the rows of compartments on the train trying to find one that is free until she hears two boys voices call "Hey!..hey you matchstick legs!"the first one shouts and then the second one asks loudly and mockingly "yeah matchstick legs!, what's under your arm?..is it a teddy to help you sleep?!"She scowls but continues on her way hoping they would get bored and stop calling after her it was almost as bad being called horseface by Sansa and Jeyne but the boys didn't stop.She heard a compartment open behind them and a gruff voice says "leave her be" but they don't dare mock what she presumes to be an older boy by his voice and instead the thin green handed one goes to grab Nymeria from her but she had seen him coming in the glass from the corner of her eye and besides he wasn't exactly quite about it so she turns around quickly and hits him hard with her trunk in the arm."Leave me be stupid!"she snaps at them before she runs off down the train almost bumping head on into a older girl with lilac eyes.

"Whoa..there slow down"the girl says not unkindly with a soft smile on her lips and one hand on Arya's shoulder,she was wearing the hufflepuff robes with a prefect bag pinned to it,she must be in my brother and cousins year Arya thinks."Uhm..sorry"she says biting her lip gently,the girl shakes her head softly still smiling "No it's alright just be careful next time....,you're new right?,would you like to sit with my friends and I?"she asks removing her hand from Arya's shoulder.Arya nods still biting her lip as the purple eyed girl asks the first question but stops and her entire face lights up as she says the second part and nods quickly,the girl chuckles "My name is Daenerys Targaryen I'm the prefect for hufflepuff as you can see and what is you're name little one?"she asks as she guides Arya towards the cabin her friends are in "My name is Arya Stark"Arya says and grins looking up at Daenerys who smiles back.

Daenerys introduces her to her friends Irri, Doreah, Jhiqui, Jhogo and a girl the same age as her named Missandei who had a hair hand with yellow butterflies on them.Despite the fact that most of them are much older than her, she enjoyed their company on the train journey to hogwarts.The people who haven't changed including Arya change into their uniforms just before the train stops then they quickly walk off,Missandei and her go over to the large crowd of first years clustered around an old man she vaguely remember from when she was very little with a black fish pin that pins his cloak together and he held an iron lantern "Come on children,I'll lead you to the boats"his voice was tough but all the same was not threatening at all.He leads them to the boats and makes sure everyone gets on board safely,Arya shared a boat with Missandei they were talking about hogwarts houses and subjects when they see hogwarts come into view and they just look up in awe,it looked much more brilliant than her siblings hand described.

They reach hogwarts after a brief few minutes and are escorted to outside the door of the great hall she presumed as an old woman with a kind face and an acorn pinned on her robes takes her place in front of the group of first years "Welcome Students,the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly,but before you take your seats in the Great Hall,you will be sorted into your houses.The sorting is very important ceremony because while you are here,your house will be like your family within Hogwarts.You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindore, Hufflepuff,Ravenclaw and Slytherin.Each house has its own noble history and each had produced outstanding witches and wizards.While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking will loose points.At the end of the year ,the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours"

"And finally the sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the whole school.Good luck students"she says calmly with a gently smile on her lips.After the few minutes have pasted they walk into the great hall,she looks around grinning and waves at Robb and Jon along with her new friends who waved back.Her grandfather Hoster Tully gives a grand speech before he introduces the new defensive against the dark arts teacher Jaqen H'ghar who sat beside a small man with a pointy beard with his hair turning grey even though he looked to be only a few years younger than her mother.She was one of the first to he called for the sorting ceremony since her name started with an A,she walks up to the stool and sits down before the lady with the green robes and acorn pin places the old talking hat on her head.

She chews her lip softly hoping to get into either Gryffindore or Hufflepuff."Uhm you are a difficult one you would be suited for all the houses,you are brave and courageous like a Gryffindore,you are creative and sharp minded like a Ravenclaw,you are cunning and resourceful like a Slytherin and you are Loyal,friendly and hardworking like a Hufflepuff"the old hat says inside her head it took almost takes five minutes before the hat shouts "HUFFLEPUFF!",the whole room bursts into a loud wave of cheers and clapping none more loud than Robb and Jon.She grins happily and stops chewing her lip before she quickly walks over to the Hufflepuff table and sits down beside Daenerys and opposite the boy who had told the boys to stop.


End file.
